the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Action League Now!/Transcript
Announcer: 'Action League! Now! The Series! ''(Intro) Now this show is really interesting because...wait a minute...haven't we seen this show before? L-let me check out something here...as a matter of fact, yes! I have seen this before! Action League Now! ''was a segment on ''KaBlam!. Before I actually sat down for this Nick-o-Rama series, I thought that this was going to be a...spinoff of KaBlam!. You know, like, Angela Anaconda. They take the segments and build their own new series. That's not at all what happened here. ''Action League Now! ''is ''literally the same segments from KaBlam! ''as their own show. That's a little bit of a ripoff, don't ya think? I mean some people thought that ''Action League Now! ''was the best part of ''KaBlam!, so I guess it would make sense for it to have its own show, but seriously. This is a show literally ''of nothing. But. '''Reruns'. Even if Action League Now! ''was my favorite part of ''KaBlam!, I'd be more than a little bit peeved. I mean, there are some...new things...very, very few new things. But they're things like interviews and fourth wall gags. But it's not enough to actually '''''scream that this needed to be its own show. Maybe if, you know, they made new 'scenarios with ''Action League Now!, that'd be fantastic. On KaBlam!, ''Action League Now! ''was restricted to only a few minutes. You could easily tell some pretty unique stories with these characters in the time span of ''22 ''minutes. Honestly, I feel annoyed that I have to cover this at all. Again. I mean, I could go into far more depth about the ''Action League Now! ''segments, I could talk about the characters, but if they didn't wanna bother, why the hell should I? Let's see, what did I say in my ''KaBlam! ''video? "''Action League Now! ''showcases the perfect experience of playing with a random mismatch of toys. I'm pretty sure back in the day, I took some of my own toys on similar adventures." Yeah, I will say that ''Action League Now! ''as a show on its own, I really do like. It's technically a stop-motion show, but, ''KaBlam! ''said that they used a technique called "Chuckamation." And by "Chuckamation" they mean literally chucking toys across the camera. You'd think that would make the show look cheap or on a low budget, but considering they've done things like '''crashing real actual cars, it seems that a lot of time and effort was put into this show. On KaBlam!. To be quite frank, I'm actually insulted that this is an official Nicktoon. It's ''just ''a show of reruns! Like-like what-what's the point? It-it's like if I just took clips from the other Nick-o-Rama videos and played them here to fill up time. (A black screen with a caption reads: '''I'm not doing that. I was gonna originally. But why even bother?')'' I thought the show was called "Action League Now!", not "Action League 1996!". 'Announcer: '''Next on Nickelodeon, it's- ''(Shows the end of the intro for The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) (End Credits Theme: Angela Anaconda Theme Song...again) Category:Nick-o-Rama Category:Transcripts